Harold and Kumar Escape Guantamino Bay With A Twist
by DeanFan
Summary: With Vanessa about to marry that douche Colton, her older and yet wild sister Brandi along with Kumar, then soon Harold, tries to stop the wedding. Of course, that's not without some major extremes.


"Vanessa, why did you make me take a flight with you and your douche of a fiance." Vanessa's two years older sister asked.

Vanessa sighed and looked at her sister while Colt went and got their tickets. "Because, you know how stuck up he can be. I just want someone who I can goof around with. You, sis, are that person."

"Then why are you marrying the prick if he's not your type?"

That was her sister. Always truthful and...what's the word? Harsh. Her sister was two years older than her and slightly taller with thin frame but boobs to die for. Brandi had darker shoulder length red hair and was dressed in a to die for black leather mini skirt with a simple white tank top.

"Because. He loves me." Vanessa said as if trying to convince herself that was the reason why. Deep down, Vanessa wasn't sure why even she said Yes in the first place. Who was she kidding? She knew. It was to get over... "No way!" She said excitedly. "Roldy and Kumar"

Brandi watched her sister walk over and greet the two knuckleheads. Vanessa didn't know it, but she still kept in touch with them. Those guys always did know how to party. Technically Kumar more than Harold. Brandi herself has always been a troublemaker like Kumar cause they both loved pot so much. There was always something about Harold that was attracted to her. Everybody else knew about the crush she's always had on Harold but Harold himself. That's because she was the kind he never went for; wild and free. Brandi was starting to think that maybe Vanessa had fell in love with the wrong boy before.

"Brands, still looking hot as ever." Kumar greeted, wrapping an arm around her as Vanessa, Harold and now Colton talked among themselves.

"Kumar, my favorite pothead friend." Brandi smiled and then whispered. "I see you got my urgent message."

"Yeah." He scoffed. "What the hell is Vanessa thinking marrying that douche?"

Brandi shrugged. They were both at lost of words on that topic. "I'll never know. That jerk even got her to stop smoking weed." Or so she thought.

Kumar's jaw dropped. Vanessa had been the one who had introduced him to weed in the first place. "I'm gonna kill him." 

"Kumar, take it easy.. There's still plenty of time to stop the disastrous of a wedding from happening."

"Actually Harold and I have to stop at Amsterdam first." Kumar winced as he said it.

"Amsterdam, huh? I see you two haven't changed. Better bring me back good weed."

"It is the weed capital of the world. That's not the main reason why we're going."

Brandi could already tell she wasn't liking where this was going. It was about Harold. "Spit it out already, Kumar."

"You know that chick Maria that lives in our building? Last night Harold finally grew some balls and kissed her." Kumar hated telling Brandi this and the look on her face made him wish he hadn't.

Just then Vanessa, the prick Colton and Harold walked up to them. "Brandi." Harold said in greeting.

Forcing the emotions that was swarming through her body down, Brandi did the only thing she could think of since she couldn't smoke pot at a airport, she sucker punch Harold in his right shoulder, grabbing her ticket from Colt and left the four stunned as she went to the gate where their awaiting flight would be.

"Ow!" Harold grunted, rubbing the spot where she sucker punched him for no reason. "Was she high?" He asked no one in particular.

"Your an idiot." Kumar told his friend.

"Well, we better get going. It was good seeing you guys again," said Vanessa.

"You two. Thanks again, Colton."

"No problem, Harold." Colton pulled Vanessa close to him as if she was a prize he had won. That, and to rub it in Kumar's face. "Let's go babe before we miss our flight."

Kumar wanted to punch the duche himself. How dare he rub it in his face!

Harold dragged Kumar away. "What the hell was that about? What'd you say to Brandi?"

"Are you really that blind, Roldy? That girl has been in love with you forever but you've been too much of an idiot to notice. I'm high most of the time and even I know what's going on." Kumar shook his head, leaving a stunned Harold there.

"Brandi's in love with me?" Harold said to himself. Was he really that stupid?" He sighed. "I am an asshole."


End file.
